Come A Little Closer
by upontheridge
Summary: Bella jumps, Alice sees it, but as soon as she decides to go see if shes too late it sets many things in motion. The impossible becomes possible. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Trying my hand at writing this fandom again. I plan on updating my other fics this week, but this idea came to me and I had to explore it. Will post another chapter later today. Read and review, good or bad :)

And no, I do not own Twilight.

Life was never the same, that was for sure. I sighed as I walked back into our Alaska home. It didn't even ifeel/i like home. It had been months since that fateful birthday party for Bella. Months since Edward made the decision for the entire family to pack up and leave. A clean break, he said. As soon as he made that decision the future for Bella went blank. Nothing. I had an awful feeling about this, but between Jasper feeling so much guilt over what had happened he had agreed with Edward. Everyone else eventually agreed to leave, aside from herself and Carlisle, and they left. Overnight white sheets covered all of the furniture in hopes that after this generation we would return, but I had a feeling we would never come back to Forks - at least not as a family. It would never be the same.

Jasper was sitting in the room staring at the television lifelessly without blinking. He didn't even look my way when I walked inside. I gave him a sympathetic smile. It was all to easy to pick up on his guilt yet again. Nothing changed in all of these months as far as his emotions go. He wasn't even trying to not project it on everyone else, it was like he wanted everyone to know how sorry and how guilty he felt. It wouldn't have been so bad if the family was happy but the truth of the matter was we were all far from it. Edward was gone, last time I had a vision he was in South America tracking down Victoria. Carlisle and Esme didn't get along too great, they of course missing Bella who seemed to bring parts of our humanity back. Rosalie and Emmett were even a little iffy at times. Emmett just missed the family being together and of course picking on Bella.

I sat down next to Jasper. I loved him through and through but I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going with him like this. It was difficult to even be around him most of the time. I missed my best friend and my husband.

I didn't get long to think about his and my relationship. The first clear vision of Bella came startling to me.

_Bella was standing on the edge of the cliff, whispering to someone but no one else was with her. She smiled down at the raging cold water, inches from falling it looked. She was more pale than normal but the wind blowing gave a small hint of red to her cheeks. She was thinner, looking like she hadn't eaten since the Cullens had left._

_"I love you Edward." She whispered out into the wind before she was falling._

_She hit the water and was gone. The only thing to be seen was the dark water raging still, then a flash of red._

I gasped and blinked, trying frantically to look for Bella in the future, but she just couldn't see her coming up out of the water. "She's gone."

Jaspers arm went around me and I had no doubt he was feeling the horror and anxiety coming off of her. I could almost feel it echoing from him and bouncing back to myself. For once he finally seemed to be out of his own grief filled world. "Whose gone Alice?" He asked.

Before I could answer I was hit with another.

_Alice was standing near the old treaty line at Forks, smiling from ear to ear. She looked carefree and happy, not a care in the world. It seemed she was waiting on someone._

_The someone must of came because Alice was walking through the forest, talking and laughing with a big blank spot. A huge void was next to her, but it was clear it was someone. A hint of a deep laugh came with it. Maybe a man?_

I looked at Jasper in wondering before my eyes went blank once more.

_Alice was looking towards who she thought was her mate in despair. They were arguing._

_"How COULD you?!" Jasper screamed at her._

_She shook her head, knowing damn well if she could cry she would be letting it all out. She wished she could have some relief from her body, just to get it out once in for all._

_"It wasn't my fault! You're going to run, aren't you?" She already knew the answer but she still couldn't believe it._

_"I would be stupid not to. Do not come looking for me, I can't...I can't even look at you right now." The last few words were almost whispered before he bolted out the door. She just stood at the door in disbelief._

I gasped. The fear, wonder, and betrayal all coursing through me. How COULD my visions be right this time? What kind of decision had I made that would cause Jasper to leave me? And who was that big void standing next to me?

I could see the curiousness in his face as he was no doubt taking in my emotions. "Bella's going to jump off a cliff. I didn't see her come up." I was keeping the other two visions to myself until I could figure more out. The main thing on my mind right now was Bella. Is she still alive? I took his hands in my own. "I have to go Jasper. I'll call you in a few days. I have to...I have to help, even if its too late. We did this to her, all of this. We should have never left."

I could feel the guilt overtake me again and I shook my head, gripping both of Jaspers shoulders with force. "STOP. This is NOT your fault, ok? I never blamed you, none of us did. I had a vision right when she opened that present and sliced her finger. You weren't the only one overtaken by the bloodlust. Edward was too. It was a battle. But I could see that neither of you were going to kill her."

He just nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I returned it with a soft sigh. "I love you." He whispered, though the guilt was still there. I figured it might always be. I feared to think if Bella was dead what he would feel like.

Within five minutes I was on my way. I didn't tell anyone else where I was going. Without Edward to read everyones mind we could finally keep a secret if we had to. It was a good thing in this case. He made us all promise we wouldn't interfere with her life anymore.

I ran as fast I could, not bothering to hunt. My main priority was to get to Forks in time. I hoped. It wasn't all supposed to end this way, it could't.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres Chapter 2! Please read and review, good and bad :)

Nope, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

It seemed like it took me forever to finally reach Forks, Washington. So much was running through my mind as I tried desperately to look for Bella's future but I came up blank. It was terrifying and annoying all the same. I ran straight to our old house knowing that we still had a car there from our hasty leave.

I opened the garage door and slid into the unlocked Mercedes. Right in the visor were the keys. Within seconds I was on my way to the Swan house not sure what I would find. A shocked and grieving Charlie? A badly wounded Bella? I groaned wishing I could at least SEE what I was going to find to prepare myself. If it were Charlie at home I wasn't sure how I would explain myself being there, I hadn't gotten that far.

Within minutes I was pulling into the empty driveway. I sighed, no one was home. I couldn't hear any heartbeats or smell anyone inside. There was an awful stench that surrounded the house though that I wrinkled my nose up at but the scent was a day or two old. I was surprised the front door was unlocked but I let myself in to wait. I just had an awful feeling in my stomach.

While I stood down the small hallway from the front door to the living room still as a statue I couldn't help but think of my previous visions about myself and about Jasper. I tried not to let the despair get to me at the thought of him leaving. He was all I saw when I woke up into this new life. How could he dare possibly even remotely think of leaving me? I knew things were tough after we left Forks, I knew all too well about the guilt he was feeling since he just projected it onto all of us, but dammit. And then there was the other vision I had. What significance did the treaty line hold to my future, and the blank void with a deep warming laugh? I just shook it off. In due time, I thought. I had all of the time in the world to figure things out.

The sound of Bella's truck struck my senses. Was she alive? I couldn't tell yet. I could hear the truck park on the road in front of the house and some yelling. It was definitely her voice. She was alive! I let out a sigh of releif, a breath I didn't even know I was holding. But who in the world was she with? That awful smell was there again. My nose wrinkled up in disgust yet again.

I heard the door slam shut and knew she was coming inside. I braced myself. The front door open and the light flipped on. Then all too fast Bella was throwing herself into my steel arms.

"Oh, Alice!" She cried.

I took in a hesitant breath then realized that was an awful idea. It took a few seconds to clear my head, I had forgotten how appetizing she smelled, but was easily able to control myself. She smelled purely of wet dog. "Bella?" I whispered and carefully put my arms around her for a brief moment then stepped back to make sure I was seeing right. "How are you still alive? I saw you JUMP, off of a cliff into the water."

I narrowed my eyes as she stood back and hesitated. "I was uhhh...jumping, for fun. Big rush." She gave a lame movement of her arms to try and show excitement. My eyes narrowed further. "Kids from the reservation do it, I thought it looked like fun so I wanted to try it." She explained while looking down.

"Uh huh. I saw you jump but I didn't see you get out of the water." My head was spinning. Was there something wrong with my visions?

"Ummm...Jacob Black, my friend, pulled me out." She made a small face then looked pained for a second.

"How?" I pressed, still not fully grasping. Who was this Jacob? The water looked too rough for any normal human to survive swimming in it, let alone someone running into it to pull out another being.

She looked down with a hesitant expression on her face. "Jacobs sort of a...werewolf." She scrunched up her face as she said it.

I gasped. "Bella! They are NOT safe. Leave it to you to find the next dangerous creature after the vampires leave town." I rubbed my hand over my temples, still trying to make sense. "But that still doesn't explain why I didn't see him pull you out." Something was wrong.

Then the wet dog smell got more potent. The hair on the back of my neck shot up as I looked into the doorway. There stood a seven foot tall man...boy? I didn't know nor care. I knew what he was from the smell. I hissed and stood in front of Bella.

He rolled his eyes at me looking behind me to see Bella. "I had to make sure you were alright." He didn't sound too happy about that fact from the resentment that was dripping from his words.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm surely not going to hurt her." I defended.

"Of course not. You're just a harmless-" He sounded like he got choked on his words as he finally made eye contact with me. I raised my eyebrows. Something strange was passing between us, I could feel it but just couldn't grasp what it was. For a few seconds all I could concentrate on was how pretty his dark brown eyes were. It was as if I could see through him, straight inside.

I snapped my head out of it and looked away. "Cullen." He finished, finally, in a whisper. He didn't sound so harsh, now it was more like he was in awe. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure it out. I tried looking for my future, seeing if I could figure out what had happend, but it was all blank. Nothing. I gasped and stood back. It was all gone, like I didn't even exist anymore.

"You, outside now with me." I walked straight passed him and outside the front door, leaving Bella with her curiosity. I was surprised that the wet dog smell that just a minute ago smelled so repulsing now smelled sort of...calm. Almost like what home would smell like. When he was outside with me I turned around and looked up at him. "What happened? Whatever happened caused my future to go blank. If you plan on killing me Jacob Black you have another thing coming." I tried my best at a glare but his features looked shocked, even a little worried. I softened my own and sighed.

"I...I don't really know. It can't be what I think it is." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, obviously stressed. "I think I imprinted, but on you? A vampire? It's impossible." He groaned.

I narrowed my eyes. "Imprinting. I heard my father, for all intents and purposes anyway, speak of it. It's how you find your soul mate?" I asked, more afraid of the answer.

He only nodded once. Well, hell. The werewolves on the reservation only existed to end their kind. They were mutual enemites. "I mean..thats a theory anyway, one of the best the elders have. The other theory is for breeding, to make the best werewolves." He snorted. "I think this just threw that theory out the window."

I had to let out a small laugh. My mind was running a million miles a minute, not uncommon for our kind, but his was different. "I need to call Carlisle. I have a mate." One who eventually plans on leaving me, I silently added on.

He nodded, a brief look of pain crossed his face. Suddenly it was like my dead heart and mind was attuned to him. That look of pain caused me pain. I sighed. "Look, why don't you talk to whoever you can talk to about this, try to get some answers and we'll meet up later, okay?"

"Alright. I'll talk to Sam...and the Elders. My dads not going to be too thrilled." He made a face. "I'll just follow your scent midnight." He said simply before he was running off, away from me or the situation - I wasn't too sure. All I knew was as soon as he left I felt an almost crippling emptiness inside of me. It was like when Jacob Black left he took half of me with him. This was going to get annoying quick.

I tuned around and Bella was at the door with a shocked expression. "You heard?"

She nodded and smiled. "You do realize that you will never get rid of him now? He explained this to me once. With an imprint he becomes whatever you need him to be. Best friends, annoying protective brother, more overprotective boyfriend." She grinned obviously enjoying this.

"Oh shut up. I need to call Carlisle, figure out this mess, before I deal with Jasper." The gasp from Bella proved that she had forgotten about him. "Yeah." I sighed and pulled out my phone.


End file.
